


Light Cannot Exist Without Darkness

by scout (scout_eki)



Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Lowercase, M/M, Metaphors, a short poem, intentional lowercase, light vs dark, poem, this is short, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout
Summary: Dream is the light. Techno is the darkness. They shouldn't work so well together.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991563
Comments: 12
Kudos: 369





	Light Cannot Exist Without Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> hello :)
> 
> this is just a short poem that I thought of during my philosophy class
> 
> I am currently working on a longer piece so this is something to put out until I can finish that one
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Technoblade is the darkness.

he is the night  
quiet and watchful  
yet comforting in the silence

he is the pitch black you see  
when a diamond blade gets too close to your neck  
a scream falls through your lips  
before he encompasses you

he is the shadows you see  
lurking around corners  
following your every move  
waiting for the right moment to strike

yet he is a warm hug  
when you really need one  
a consistent presence  
always waiting for you to make a move

Dream is the light

he is the day  
comforting and warm  
yet blazing in the heat

he is the brightness you see  
when you first wake up  
allowing you to view  
the beautiful world around you

he is the rays of sun  
providing life to everything  
bringing hope to people who need it most  
illuminating options never seen before

yet he is blinding  
too bright on sore eyes  
shining on unsettling thoughts  
that should never see the light

one cannot exist without the other

they compliment and contrast each other  
coexisting together  
in a world where they are both needed

Dream is the moon and stars  
shining bright through the darkness’ influence  
Technoblade is the clouds  
shielding people from the scorching rays

they are dangerous alone  
both with their own strengths  
yet they are ruthless together  
feeling no mercy for the people in their path

they’re opposites  
they aren’t supposed to flourish together  
nobody expected their alliance  
or later their tenderness

their love is a sunset  
a blend of the two  
a beautiful mess of colors  
stunning those around them

their passion blinds onlookers  
blocking their prying eyes  
those were moments for only them to share  
without the weight of the world caving in

they protect each other  
when the light dims  
or the darkness becomes overpowering  
harsh blows delivered to the guilty

They calm each other down  
when the darkness spreads too far  
or the light becomes all encompassing  
soft looks shared between green and red

he is the darkness  
he is the light  
they are opposites  
contrasting each other perfectly

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave recommendations for one shots in the comments if you would like :D


End file.
